In general, applications are programs used to automate tasks that were previously carried out by specially trained employees. Examples of applications are programs used for word processing, record keeping, numerical spreadsheet-like analysis and other business needs. Each application is usually tailored to automate a specific task or a group of related tasks. Therefore, a typical application includes one primary user interface (UI) view (usually a default view that is displayed when the application starts or is switched to), and any changes to the primary UI view occur within a contained scope set by the primary UI view. Such a primary UI view, along with any changes to the primary UI view that can occur within a contained scope set by the primary view, are collectively referred to herein as a UI paradigm. For example, a typical word processing application includes a single UI paradigm having a primary document view and search views, help views, etc., that are substantially contained within (or within the scope of) the primary document view. Such a configuration of a UI may not be optimal for certain applications.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.